You Know, You Are Actually Very Pretty
by rumbleroar846
Summary: Oh my God.  Okay, so when I first got into the fandom, I posted a prompt on the kink meme, then got stupid and filled it myself.  RPS!James/showverse!James.  Dear Lord...*hides face* Not really a kink of mine, apparently.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush, just the things my mind does to them.**

"Whelp, it was amazing meeting you guys today!" Kendall Knight waved as he and his buds were about to pile into his mom's car.

"Same here, dude." Kendall Schmidt shook hands with his character. "You know getting' ta be you guys for a coupla hours a day really kinda shows that you guys are completely separate people from us, and we just kinda wanted to get to know you better."

"Hey man, no problem. I'm just glad that Logan can be cool in at least _one _universe!" James Diamond laughed from the backseat.

"Hey!" nerdy Logan smacked him, "I'm not afraid to take a risk!"

"Ha, totally in character, man. Nice." his real verse double nodded.

"Oh, and Carlos, I can't wait to get a helmet from your papi. You know I'll totally wear it hangin around on days off!"

"Hey man, what're counterparts for? And if you're gonna be rock climbing and livin' on the WILD SIDE, ya gotta be prepared!"

"Ha, no worries, bro!"

"Hey, do ourselves a favor, James, and keep lookin' good!" the teen gave him a snap-and-point gesture.

"Hmm. You, too, man." the actor replied.

Mrs. Knight leaned over her right shoulder in the driver's seat, "Alright, guys, I'm glad you all had fun today, but I gotta get home to make dinner soon. When these boys get hungry, well, *giggle* you know how it is, I guess." she pinched her son's cheek, "They're still growing, after all."

"_ Mom!_" he squirmed away from her.

"Okay, see ya, Mrs. Knight!" the young actors waved them by before they each headed to their own cars.

"You know, they were pretty interesting." Kendall commented to his costars.

"Yeah. Innocent, too." James input.

"Right…" Kendall gave him a weird look, "That's another way of putting it. I suppose."

*Back at the Palmwoods*

"JAMES! CARLOS! Stop taking my chicken nuggets!" Logan attempted a threat, even though it came out as more of a whine.

Three dinosaurs slid onto Logan's plate. "Aww, it's okay, Logie Bear. You can have some of mine." Kendall said next to him.

"Thank you, Kendall, but that's not the poi-"

"I know, I know. But after ten years, do you _really _think you're gonna make dinner go any different?"

He sighed, "No…"

James and Carlos barely noticed. Once Kendall had drifted Logan's attention away from their horseplay, they went right back into finishing what they had started. After all, James' T-Rex was _this _close to crushing Carlos' stegosaurus, and that was way too important. So important, in fact, that they hadn't even noticed Mrs. Knight taking a phone call and pitching anxious looks towards the dining area.

"James…" she walked up. The boy had his mouth crammed with nuggets when he looked up at her with (hopefully) innocent enough eyes that she wouldn't notice the crumbs everywhere.

"Yeusf, mamb?" he managed, between gulps.

"Do you…do you know where your lucky comb is? Right now?"

*sip of chocolate milk* "Yeah, Mrs. Knight, it's right in my pocket where it…where…"

"James-"

"WHERE IS IT?"

He jumped up, hair swinging as he comically whipped his head back and forth, as if somehow he'd find it better that way.

"James, honey, calm down, it's at Rocque Records. Kelly just called and said she saw it in Gustavo's office on his desk."

"Is it oka-?"

"She said it's lying there, safe and sound. But anyway, it's almost Katie's bedtime, and I can't leave-"

"Yes you can!"

"Katie, interrupting is rude, sweetie. _But_ , the guys are staying at a hotel pretty close to here, so she called James and asked him to pick you up so you could go get it, since she figured he of all people would understand how this isn't a matter that can wait till morning. I'm assuming she's right, yes?"

James was absolutely beaming. "Definitely not, Mrs. Knight. You know how I can't walk out of the house unless I look _good _."

"I know."

"And I can't just use any old comb."

"I know."

"I mean, it's just not the sam-"

She was harmonized by the rest of the table, "We _know _, James!"

"What, have I said that before?"

They all just chuckled and went back to what they were doing. Mrs. Knight finished the conversation over her sink of dishes, "He's on his way now, James. She called him about ten minutes ago so he should be here any minute. Why don't you head down there and meet him at the front."

"Alright, thanks, Mrs. Knight."

"Don't thank me, thank Kelly. And James, too, that young man has a busy schedule. You're lucky he's selfless enough to want to do this for you at two hours before midnight."

"Yes ma'am."

"Make sure you bring your cell phone in case something happens."

"Okay."

"I mean I know it won't but you never know."

"Okay, Mrs. Knight. See ya later, guys."

"See ya!"

"Bye!"

He made his way down to the lobby and noticed that the car was already parked out front with the motor running. _Wow, that was fast. _James thought. He came out and opened the passenger door, looking next to him when he commenced strapping his seat belt. "Hey man, I really appreciate this, seriously."

"No problem, dude. It's your lucky comb, right?"

"Yeah. It's kinda freakin' me out not havin' it on me."

"Don't worry," Maslow assured him, turning the corner, "we'll get it back."

"Yeah, well, thanks again, man, for real." Maslow chuckled a 'you're-welcome'. "So what am I takin' ya away from? I hope I'm not messin' with your plans too much."

"Oh, no," Maslow's car was already finding a parking space at the recording studio, "this fits into my plans just fine." He rifled his keys a little bit until he found the one for the door an let them inside, swiftly locking the entrance behind them.

"Hey, how'd you get keys for here?" JD laughed, "I work here and he won't even let Logan carry a set!"

"Yeah, well you guys are still _kids _and I'm an adult. You know how Gustavo is about teenagers."

"Ha, true." they didn't bother flicking on any lights until they got to Gustavo's office, they knew the place so well. James thought that he felt the young man's hand brush his arm, but it was probably just from it being too dark to judge distance properly. Maslow worked the second lock the same as the first, twisting the key to the right just as James turned his back and drowned out the *click* with, "HERE IT IS! Whew, that was close!", lifting up his shirt to tuck it in his front pocket and smoothing it back down. He headed for the door with a smile "I guess we can go now!" he tried the knob. "Oh." he jiggled it and stepped back after nudging his shoulder into the wood, "I think it's stuck." he gave it more force until he heard the older boy across the room pipe up, "It won't work, you know."

He looked over his shoulder at the guy leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, "Why not? How d'you know?" still struggling with the exit.

"Because I locked it." James stopped and looked at the guy closer. His expression was unreadable until he smirked at the confused look on the hockey player's face.

"Oh. Well I got my comb now, so we can unlock it and go."

Maslow strolled toward him, that smirk faltering as he bit his lip, all the while still observing the teen's uncertainty. "We could. Would you like to go, James?"

"Uh, yeah, there's nothing else we need to do here, unless you forgot something, too, but yeah I kinda need ta get back and go to bed."

"Right…" he was still getting closer, his eyes wandering over the showverse.

"Um…okay, what're you staring at? Is there something on me? I didn't really have a chance to check myself after dinner.." he gave himself a quick once over, glancing up to find that the man had come closer still.

"Nope. I just like looking at you." his voice was deeper than James remembered.

"Thanks…you wanna unlock the door?"

"No. What's the matter James? You don't like looking at me?" *step*

"We're the same person. Why don't you wanna open the door?"

"There's no rush." *step* "And we're alone." *step* "This would be the perfect time to get to know each other better. To get closer. To one another."

"Oh! I-, oh, um, wow, James, I'm sorry but I think I see what you're saying, and-"

"I know you don't have any experience, or know-how, but that's what I would be here for.", he purred. "I could, hmhm, I could _teach _you things, James." a grin displayed the flawless set of teeth. "You know…you are actually very pretty. I don't think I could even be considered gay if I did you."  
James' throat spasmed as his jaw dropped. What had he just heard? "I- well, I AM, but that's just not-"

Maslow's voice grew huskier still. "Not what, baby? Come on, once around the block isn't gonna kill you."

"But, um, uh, I'm only sixteen, and you're twenty, so…shucks, I guess we can't."

He subtracted even more distance and whispered, _"I won't tell if you won't." _The back of his hand caressed the velvet-smooth of James' cheek. All the poor boy could do was gape at his pursuer. Maslow took the chance to wrap his lips around his character's bottom, groaning with frustration when they snapped closed. He matched their lips again for seconds before James jerked away. Maslow took a shove to the chest before reaching out to yank the other guy back and slam him into the door. James ripped the hands off that were fisted into his shirt, only to have palm-to-palm contact when they were pinned on either side of his head against the wall. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR, HUH? YOU DON'T LIKE ME JAMES? YOU DON'T WANT ME?"

"NO! I LIKE GIRLS! GET OFF ME, THIS IS **SICK **!"

"_ Hell _no, you're too good to pass up, babe. Come on," his knee found it's way between the teen's legs, "What do you think of that?"

"I think you're _way _too close to me right now, man. Please, let's just walk away and pretend this didn't happen. I won't tell your friends, I _promise _!"

"Yeah man, but see you're not actually saying the words 'I don't like it.'" he was brushing their jeans together ever so slightly. James hadn't even noticed until the man rolled his hips farther forward, at which point the let out an involuntary moan.

"_ Oh _."

"I thought so." he added pressure, picking up a lazy rhythm that caused the adolescent's head to loll back against the paint.

"Hey…stop."

Maslow grinned, "Right." inclining his head to pass his lips over James' jaw line. He nipped at the delicate skin there and traveled south in order to suckle on his neck. "You want me to stop this, too?" he mumbled.

"_ Ugh…I don't know. _." he felt his hands go free before their captors were repositioned into his hair and on his waist. Maslow's hair smelled like Axe Sport and his own lower abdominals were tingling from the motion that he had, at some point unbeknown to himself, copied from the set pushing against them. His pants were tightening, and he could feel the same heat bumping his thigh only a foot away. However, in a brief moment, the movement halted as the leg he had been humping swung in between his. Maslow tilted back up so that all four chocolate irises connected and used both hands to bring James' erection melting into his own through their clothes.

"_ Oh my Lordddddd….. _" James gripped the other's shoulders and ground against him. They were picking up speed.

" Ugh, God James, you feel so good . "

Their lips crushed together. This time when Maslow ran his tongue along his twin's pucker he gained immediate access. Their tongues fought for impossible holds on one another, emitting slurping noises as their heads twisted and shoved to try to get in and explore deeper. The older boy's stubble was raking against his unprotected chin. James had Maslow's tresses laced into his fingers, and Maslow had James hard against the drywall.

Space appeared between them when Maslow got back enough to sufficiently sling the hockey player's shirt across the room, doing the same to his own. He went back to work on vicing their rock-hard-ons together. James regripped the bare shoulder in front of him and ran his palm over Maslow's olive-toned torso.

" Uh, James, I- I think- "

" Me *grunt* too. " He picked up their speed, ramming James solidly again and-again and-again. From the outside, one could have fairly assumed that a sledge hammer was being taken against the wall, not needing to know that the thing being taken was really a sixteen-year-old pop star.

Their cocks were throbbing, dampening their boxers with pre-cum, screaming at the boys' nerves to order their brains to let their muscles release. Their lungs were striking out, too, and the effect was heavy panting hitting the opposite person.

"James."

"I'm- I'm so. Fucking. Close. "

"I know. Baby, look at me."

James tipped his face up from the crook of the collarbone. Maslow deadlocked their eyes, biting back a moan when he saw that James' eyes were just as lust-blackened as his had become. He couldn't believe how beautiful the boy really was, sending off that purely innocent vibration. Literally.

James saw Maslow through the haze of his vision. His countenance was a dead ringer for a predator that was currently rejoicing in the victory of having cornered its prey. Maslow continued to pound his dick into his heat, encouraging the mind-numbing blood pounding through his ears all the way down to the source. He knew he was in control, they both did, which is probably why James felt compelled to bargain his plea, " James, I need, I need to-"

"Need to what, babe? Say it to me."

"I need. To let. Go. Now "

He dipped forward a moment to the boy's ear, increasing his pelvis' speed, " Then go. "

James pushed one more time and exploded. Maslow saw his eyes roll back and the scream rip from his throat and he knew he couldn't hold himself anymore. He pounded with finality and dropped his face into James' neck as he erupted his semen into his jeans. They swayed lamely until the aftershocks of their orgasms died out totally. Maslow could feel James whimpering into his skin and the fingernails digging around his shoulder blades. He leaned them both up to face each other, yet again, and softly brought his lips to his.

They released and laid their foreheads together.

"See," James managed eventually, his voice coming out in wrecked breaks, "I told you my comb is lucky."

The actor chuckled, "Yup. Why else you think I wanted you to get it back so much?"

"Oh, so you didn't wanna help me out just to be nice?"

"Fuck no."

"And they say I'm self-centered."

"Please. You totally liked it."

"I know, I did, actually. Just don't tell Mirror James, okay?"

"I won't tell if you won't."


End file.
